Episode 08: Steve Martin
Fred cancels the show in order to audition new acts. Guest star Steve is angry at first, but he goes on to perform for the cast. Fire Rodan worries that Fred Newman plans to hire replacements, especially after the audition of a kaijuteer comedian, Super Mechagodzilla. Fred Newman tells Fire Rodan that he should appreciate seeing another artist's work -- until Iris auditions as a new emcee. A young singing girl, called Mary/Terry/Carrie Louise, is systematically removed off, when she makes an attempt of audition with her croaking partner. Songs/Sketches * "Garbage Can-Can" * "Swanee Ribbit" * Steve does a balloon animal act. * "Tie a Yellow Ribbit Round the Old Oak Tree" * Fire Rodan's Comedy Act: Super Mechagodzilla * Iris auditions to replace Preacher Lawson as the show's emcee. * The Taiko Drummer Girls perform a Japanese musical number. * UK Spot: Garu Garu dances with Yolanda. * "Old Man Ribbit" * "Ramblin' Guy" * "The Varsity Drag." * "Yes, We Have No Bananas" * Steve does his Juggling Guy act. * The Flying Zucchini Brothers * "Dueling Banjos" Notes * According to Brittney Spears, this was the only episode to not have a laugh track. Instead, G-Fest performers are heard laughing in the background. However, as revealed at KaijuFest, Adam Kile's laugh was so loud that some recorded laughter had to be used after all. * Footage of Fred's theme intro appears at the beginning of The Kaiju Movie. It is the first footage of classic Kaijuteers in the movie, with Megumi being the only one in the film up to that moment. * Super Mechagodzilla and Iris receive their names in this episode. (In Episode 07, Florence Henderson called Tiffini simply "Iris".) * The backstage is not shown in this episode, the off-stage interactions between the Muppets take place in the auditorium. * Biollante and Mechagodzilla make one of their rare appearances after the first season, in the audience. Episode Cold Open: Godzillasaurus gets a glimpse of Steve Martin's routine and determines that he'll feel right at home on The Kaiju Club. "The Kaiju Club March Theme": Roll Call and Garu Garu's trumpet blows green smoke. Fred Newman tells the audience that he has some bad news. Wakaba suggests that they might be lucky and the show has been canceled, and it turns out that he is right. Fred tells the audience that he misread his calendar and had scheduled new acts to audition. Steve comes onstage to protest this cancellation, but it's too late. The audience (except Taiki and Wakaba, who choose to stay) leaves the theater as the cast and crew get ready to watch the new acts. Worried for his job, Fire Rodan asks Fred if he's just auditioning new acts as opposed to replacements, but it has not yet been determined. Fred asks Godzillasaurus to bring on the first act. The first act is the Lautrec Sisters, a group of dancing rats doing the "Can-Can." Godzillasaurus brings on Mary Louise and friend, a girl and frog duo, who perform "Swanee Ribbit". However, shortly after the act has begun, a Vaudevillian cane comes from backstage and pulls Mary Louise off. Offstage, SpaceGodzilla and Gamera discuss their aggravation about the show's cancellation. Steve has an act prepared for the regular cast. He decides to do a balloon animals act. However, he learns that the others had already seen it performed, and doesn't want to repeat himself, so he decides to make animal balloons without blowing them up (this doesn't last long). He later talks about how he gets his balloons: from a balloon farm. However, the parent of Steve's balloons comes and attacks him. The next act is Terry Louise and Friend, performing "Tie a Yellow Ribbon Round the Old Oak Tree". Her act is again put to an abrupt stop. The next act is comedian Super Mechagodzilla, whose act is similar to that of Fire Rodan's. His act is also ended quickly, this time by Fire Rodan himself. Offstage, Fred Newman reminds Fire Rodan that it's good to see different people in his line of work. However, the frog Is singing a different tune when he sees the next act… Iris auditions as an emcee, to Fred's distaste. The next act is a group from Tokyo Japan, called The Taiko Drummer Girls. They perform an unusual musical number. During the UK Spot, Garu Garu tries to tell Kermit all about his new act, but Fred won't listen. Garu Garu even offers to audition, but Fred Newman won't have it. The UK Spot continues when Godzillasaurus introduces Gonzales and Yolanda (Garu Garu and his Dancing Cheese) as the next act. Mary Louise attempts to audition again, this time as Carrie Louise, performing "Old Man Ribbit". But Mothra pulls her off-stage, reminding her that she's the only female singer on the show. Steve performs his "Ramblin' Guy" act. Kaishin Muba tells Fred that he is outraged, asking if there is any old-fashioned entertainment auditioning. Godzillasaurus can only vouch for the old part: Taiki and Wakaba Goto, who perform "The Varsity Drag" complete with heckling from Fire Rodan. Kaishin Muba likes their act, and believes that the show can become more cultural, but his hope ends when Godzillasaurus mentions the next act. Orochi and the All Food Glee Club perform "Yes, We Have No Bananas". Steve performs another act, introduced as "juggling guy". When he accidentally "kills" one of the oranges he's juggling, SpaceGodzilla comes on to offer a solution: a juicer. The Flying Zucchini Brothers audition their human cannonball act. However, the cannon doesn't fire (until after the curtains come down). Steve and the jugband play "Dueling Banjos", briefly accompanied by the Taiko Girls and the All Food Glee Club, with a big finish by the Zucchini Brothers. Despite there being no show, Fred thanks their special guest star anyway. Steve plays "The Kaiju Club Theme" as the credits start to roll. Edits * Nickelodeon: Mary Louise's second and third attempts to audition were cut, as was Gamera's reaction to Orochi and the all-Food Glee Club. Cast Characters: : Fred Newman, Mothra, Fire Rodan, Garu Garu, Godzillasaurus, King Ghidorah, Taiki and Wakaba Goto, Gamera, SpaceGodzilla, The Lautrec Sisters, Mary Louise, Frog, Super Mechagodzilla, Iris, The Taiko Drummer Girls, Yolanda, Kaishin Muba, Orochi, The Singing Food, Zedus, The Flying Zucchini Brothers, Mothra Leo, Barem, Ghogo, Battra, Bubba Background Characters: : Mechagodzilla, Moguera, Destoroyah, Dorat, Amano Shiratori, Little Godzilla, Frackles, Rodan, Baby Godzilla, Desghidorah, Dagahra, Godzilla Junior, Shockirus, George the Janitor, Super/Hyper Gyaos, Mecha-King Ghidorah, Toto, Biollante, Primitive Mothra, Kumasogami, Chickens, Whatnots Performers * Fred Newman (1989-1994) (Adult co-host) * Lindsey Alley as King Ghidorah (1989-1996) * Britney Spears as SpaceGodzilla (1993-1996) * Maddie Zeigler as Wakaba Goto * Mayuko Ishikura * Jim Henson as String Beans * Tate Lynche as Fire Rodan (1993-1996) * Ricky Luna as Zedus (1990-1996) * Justin Timberlake as Kaishin Muba (1993-1996) * Christina Aguilera as Mothra (1993-1996) * Kevin Osgood as Orochi (1989-1992) * Frank Oz as Lautrec Sister and one of the Zucchini Brothers * Sayaka Kikuchi * Albert Fields as Gamera (1989-1991) * Jerry Nelson as Lautrec Sister, Frog, Artichoke and Scallions * Deedee Magno as Super Mechagodzilla (1989-1991) * Atsumi Foreman * Ilana Miller as Barem (1990-1996) * Damon Pampolina as Godzillasaurus * Tiffini Hale as Iris (1989-1991, 1994-1996) * Millie Bobby Brown as Taiki Goto * Richard Hunt as Asparagus and one of the Zucchini Brothers * David Kater as Garu Garu (1989) * Keiko Ishikura * Raquel "Roqué" Herring as Battra (1989) * Dave Goelz as one of the Zucchini Brothers and Cabbage * Terra McNair as Ghogo (1991-1992) * Louise Gold as Mary Louise, Lautrec Sister, and Tomato (uncredited) External Links * Falk, Karen. "Jim Henson's Red Book", 7/19/1977 Steve Martin (MS) * The AV Club "A Very Special Episode" by Noel Murray, November 4, 2010 Category:Season 2 Category:Tv series Category:The Kaiju Club Series Category:Guest Stars